marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight (Volume One)
Starlight: Stars in his Eyes is the first trade paperback in the Starlight series. It collects issues #1-5 and Annual #1 by BeholdtheVision Introduction Hi, everyone! It's BtV, back from hiatus, and working on restoring Paragon. As one of my first orders of business, I'm issuing this "Trade Paperback" collecting Starlight's first arc so that old readers can reread and new ones can meet the characters. I won't pretend this is my favorite thing I've written, but I feel it has potential. I can't wait to see Team Starlight light up the imaginary comics scene. I hope you all enjoy this story! If you do, please comment, I really appreciate it. Thanks for your time! -BtV Story Nebula (Starlight #1) Appearing in Nebula Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way -First Appearance Supporting Characters: *Michael Way -First Appearance *Elena Way -First Appearance *Parker Hayes -First Appearance *Eliza Newman -First Appearance *Nala Highland -First Appearance Villains: Other Characters *South Ridge Hill Hawkeyes -First Appearance **Coach Kent -First Appearance **Numerous unnamed boys -First Appearance Synopsis for Nebula Cadmus (Narration): I've been told I was born, December 7, 1999 in a hospital in the nearest city. A hospital is shown, from the hallway. There are sounds of a woman crying out, and then somebody says "Its a boy!" Cadmus: They tell me my name is Cadmus Oliver Way, and that I've been raised in this small, small town for my whole life. A small, midwestern town is shown, filled with farms. Cadmus: This is the only birth I remember. The panel is dark. Voices say "Cadmus?" and "Dude, you okay?" A circle of light appears, and a group of concerned boys looking down at the camera in football uniforms becomes visible. Boy: Coach, he's up. The kids part as an older man kneels down and extends a hand to the camera. Coach: Way, are you okay? Can you hear me. Full page shot of Cadmus for the first time, a kid with messy black hair and confused brown eyes, being offered a hand by the coach with the group of kids behind him. On this page, Cadmus says: Cadmus: Who are you? Boy: Hey you serious-- Other Boy: Nah, he just joking-- Coach: Quiet, both of you! The coach kneels down and stares into Cadmus' eyes. Coach: Son, do you remember me? Cadmus: No. Cadmus: No. Cadmus: I couldn't remember anything. Cadmus: They took me to the doctor's office, telling me I had a concussion. The coach seemed upset- he talked about needing me for a game against the Iron Men. I wasn't sure what that meant. I would later find out they were a football team, as were we- the South Ridge Hill Hawkeyes. The doctor finishes inspecting Cadmus, and turns to his concerned parents. His father is a rough looking man, and his mother is a quieter looking woman. Doctor: It is strange, I'll tell you that. Besides his loss of memory, it seems to me like he's in peak condition for a boy his age. Cadmus: How old am I? His father shares a look with the doctor. Cadmus: It was a simple question. Father: How long will it last, Doctor? Cadmus: Great, ignore me. That's cool. Doctor: We have no way of knowing. *she places a hand on his father's shoulder* I'm sorry. It could be forever. Cadmus: ... A tear slips down the father's cheek. His mother reaches out and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Mother: It will be okay, Michael. He's still our son. Cadmus watches, looking detached. Cadmus: Am I, though? Cut to a farmhouse. Cadmus: We returned to to what was apparently my home after a few days at the hospital. As far as they could tell, my concussion was gone, but my memory-loss remained. Cadmus stands in his bedroom, looking around. Cadmus: Okay... Cadmus picks up a framed picture of himself and some friends he doesn't recognize. Cadmus: These pictures, this room... Cadmus: *whispers* They're not mine. *Off-panel voice*: Hey, Cad! Cadmus turns, looking shocked. Cadmus: Who--? The newcomer is revealed as a teenage boy with a very short haircut. Boy: I saw your folks pull up! The Cadster is back! Cadmus: Who is the Cads- Cadmus: Oh, I'm the Cadster There is a panel of an awkward silence. Boy: You still don't remember me? Cadmus: Should I? Boy: Bro. Cadmus: *incredulous* Bro? Boy: Seriously, you don't remember anything about me? Cadmus: He looks like a Josh. Cadmus: Josh? Boy: *shakes head* I'm your neighbor! Park? Parker? Cadmus: So not Josh. Cadmus: Not ringing any bells. Parker: So you can't remember the time we snuck into that club? Cadmus: No. Parker: Or the time we both asked out the same-- Cadmus: No. Parker: Or-- Cadmus: I feel like you're not really getting this. Parker: ... Parker: I know just what will help jog your memory. Cadmus: Please don't be another baby picture, please don't be another baby picture... Parker: Booze! Cadmus: Beg pardon? Parker: There's a party at my place tonight. You'll feel better once you're reeeeal drunk. Cadmus: I don't think that's how that works. Parker: My boy Cadmus never turns down a beer-- Cadmus: *upset* Well, I'm not your boy. Parker: Hey, I get it, you're heads a little funky from that awesome play from the other day. I mean, it was sweet. That quarterback was so dumb, man. I-- Cadmus: He went on like this for a bit. Panels are shown of Parker talking to Cadmus, as Cadmus gets progressively less interested. Cadmus: And by a lot I mean forever. Cadmus: (Seriously, football is not that interesting). Panel of Parker leaving as Cadmus waves goodbye. Parker: Seriously dude, be there! Cadmus: But finally he left, and it was just me and my thoughts. Cadmus walks up the stairs back to his room. Cadmus: My parents said they had work, but part of me suspected that they were just trying to get away from the fact that their son didn't know who they were anymore." Cadmus enters his room and faces the mirror. Cadmus: What a douche. Who forgets his own parents? Cadmus squeezes his eyes shut, and a tear trickles out. Cadmus: Who would do something like that? Cadmus: I don't know who I am. Scene change- the starry void of space. Cadmus drifts, his eyes shut. Cadmus: What--Where--''' His eyes fly open. 'Cadmus: What the--' Around him, light zips, forming strange geometric patterns. Cadmus watches, terrified as they form a sort of box around him. Tentatively, he reaches out and touches one of the lines of light. His hand glows a deep blue with stars inside. Cadmus: Agh! Cadmus withdraws his hand, and we briefly see the stars reflected in his eyes. '''Cadmus: I don't understand what's happening. A shape forms in front of Cadmus, humanoid, its skin the same as Cadmus' hand had glowed. Strange Being: You... will... pay... Cadmus' eyes fly open for real- it was a dream. He is sitting on his bed, still dressed. Cadmus: Crap! I fell asleep. He looks over at the time. It's 9:00 PM. Cadmus: This is around when Parker said the party would start. Cadmus hesitates. Cadmus: You wanted to connect with your real life, Cad. This is how you do that. Cut to Cadmus locking up his home, looking nervous. Cadmus: Here goes. As Cadmus walks away, a weak voice comes from the cellar doors. Voice: Help... me... Cut to the party. Cadmus is standing there, awkwardly, as everyone parties around him. Cadmus: This is crazy. Camera cuts to Parker, who is downing a huge jug of liquor. Crowd: Chug! Chug! Chug! Cadmus: They're destroying themselves and they don't even see it. Parker falls to the ground, and starts throwing up. Cadmus: They're burning out. Close up on Parker. Cadmus: Their stars are going out, but they don't even care because the explosion was so breathtaking. Cadmus looks horrified. A pretty girl approaches him. Girl: Hey, Cad! Good to see you're back! Cadmus: Great, another one. Cadmus: Uh, I'm sorry, I don;t know if you've heard-- Girl: You can't remember me, right? Cadmus: Nope. *rubs back of neck* Girl: I'm Eliza. We... dated. Cadmus: We did? Cadmus: We did? Eliza: Ha, yeah. Don't worry, it wasn't a big thing. You moved on to Nala pretty quickly. Eliza motions to a girl, who is dancing provocatively and wearing an extremely fashionable yet skimpy outfit. She catches Cadmus' eye, and blows him a kiss. Cadmus: Please, no. Cadmus:...okay. Eliza: I know everyone's all freaked out that you lost your memory but-- I mean-- that seems like its fixable, you know what I'm saying? Not like what happened to Abby. Cadmus: Abby? Eliza: Oh, uh... Abby was a girl in our grade until a few months ago. She was a friend of yours back in middle school. Cadmus: What happened to her? Eliza:... Eliza: She committed suicide last year. Cadmus:...oh. Eliza:...yeah. It was something. Cadmus:... Cut to the exterior of Parker's house, hours later. Cadmus: They all burn out, like stars. Was I ever like them? Did it take the destruction of my mind for me to value it? Cadmus is helping a drunk Parker down the stairs. Parker: I gotta say bye... nice thing to do... Cadmus: And then I think I figure it out. This is a gift. It has to be. A wake-up-call, to keep me from becoming like them. Nala waves goodbye to Cadmus flirtily. Nala: Bye Cadmus! Cadmus: Bye... Cadmus: I think it all makes sense. There are a few scattered screams. Cadmus turns to see a car hurtling off the road, towards him. Cadmus reaches out unconsciously, and starliek material sprays from his hands. Cadmus: That's when I realize I know nothing at all. Hard Lessons (Starlight #2) Appearing in Hard Lessons Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Michael Way *Elena Way *Parker Hayes *Eliza Newman *Nala Highland *Hunter Reyes -First Appearance Villains: Other Characters: *Mr. Lyzman -Only Appearance; Death Synopsis for Hard Lessons Cadmus (Narration): When I was in the hospital, I wasn't allowed to read or watch TV or basically do anything. Cadmus stands at the hospital window. Cadmus: So I made up a sort of game. Cadmus places a hand on the window. We see stars reflected in his eyes. Cadmus: I told myself all the things about myself that I knew were true. Cadmus: *whispering* My name is Cadmus... something... Way. I'm around 16 years old. Cadmus: It seems dumb now, but at the time it was kind of reassuring. Cadmus: I've lived in Ridge Hill my whole life. Cadmus: Like-- I was real. Cadmus: My parents names are Mason-- no, Michael-- and Elena. Cadmus: I was more than the blank slate I felt like. I had friends. I had family. I belonged. A tear slips down Cad's cheek. Cadmus: I was human. Cut to the party where last issue left off. A smoking truck has crashed into the sidewalk as Cadmus backs away, shocked. His skin is glowing so that it looks like he is a galaxy. Cadmus: Now I'm not so sure. Parker: *Still drunk, slurring* Woooow Cadmoos, you loook funny. The stars fade from Cadmus' skin, leaving him looking ordinary. Cadmus: I... I... Boy: Hey! *a random jock approaches Cadmus, obviously drunk* Howdya do that? Cadmus: I-- I-- Boy: Yer an alien aren't ya? Cadmus: God, I hope not. Boy: My pa told me how to deal with your kind... The boy draws a gun, and Cadmus staggers back, shocked. Cadmus: What the--''' Cadmus: What the Hell? '''Cadmus: In that moment, I felt like I would do anything to get out of there. Closeup on the gun. Cadmus: I guess I did. Cadmus shoots into the air, coming to rest high above the partygoers. Cadmus: What the--''' Cadmus: WHAT THE HELL! 'Cadmus: This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't--' Bam! The gun is shot. The bullet hits Cadmus and ricochets off. The spot where is hit momentarily turns that same galaxy blue. '''Cadmus: Get out of here get out of here get out of here Cadmus shoots away, out of control Cadmus: Woah... He careens awkwardly towards the sky. He stops a moment, and stares at the moon. Unconsciously, he reaches for it. Cadmus: What am I... Abruptly, Cadmus starts falling. Cadmus: Gah! Cadmus falls for a few panels, before crashing into a cornfield. Dazed, he lifts his head. Cadmus: My life is over. Cut to the front porch of Cadmus' house, where he stiffly makes his way to the door. Cadmus: Ow ow ow ow As he pushes the door open with a creak, a light flickers on. His father and his mother are standing in the foyer, arms crossed. Cadmus: I'm dead. Father: Cad... Cadmus: Uh, I-- Father: How was the party? Cadmus: ... Cadmus: Fine? I-- Mother: You look unusually coherent. Father: Cadmus, we understand that drinking is a natural part of being a teenager. I did it when I was your age. Cadmus: You also probably hunted dinosaurs, so... Mother: It's not that we're telling you to drink it's just... we know it's going to happen. Please don't do something actually dangerous, like LSD. Cadmus: Honestly, this explains so much. No wonder I have brain damage. Cadmus: *thumbs up* Got it, cool. Alcohol, no LSD. Cadmus: This life is insane. Cut to Ridge Hill High, the next day, an uncertain Cad stands outside the building. Cadmus: I've checked social media (and deleted some pretty nasty pics) and nobody's mentioned any sort of flying freak. They probably all think it was a drunken illusion. Cadmus: (I wish it was a drunken illusion). Cadmus shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another. Cadmus: Man, I don't want to do this. Eliza: Hey! *waves and approaches* You okay? You look a little lost. Cadmus: Eliza. Apparently we dated once? She's actually kind of nice, unlike all of my other 'friends', who act like they jumped out of a bad teen sitcom. Cadmus: Well, I have a map to classes I've spent weeks going to but can't remember any material from, or where I sit, or basically anything. Eliza: Ha! Cadmus: It's really not funny. Eliza: No, sorry, it's just... Eliza tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. Eliza: The first day of school sucks, and now you have to do it all over again. Cadmus: Fair enough. Parker: (Off-screen) Cadster! My man! Cadmus visibly winces. Cadmus: God, no. Cadmus turns tentatively toward Parker. Cadmus: Hey, Parker... Parker approaches him with a pack of jocks, and tries some sort of weird handshake which Cadmus fails. Eliza stifles a laugh. Parker: Call me Parkster, boy! Cadmus: Yeah, no. Cadmus: Do we have any classes together? Parker: Do we? We've got all of them baby. Cadmus: Now I wish I'd been shot. Cadmus: *scratches back of neck* Cool... Random boy: Good ta have you back, man! *musses the top of Cadmus' head* Cadmus: ... Eliza: Anyway, I'd better go. I have to talk to Mr. Lyzman about my latin paper. Cadmus: Uh, great, bye! As Eliza leaves, Parker grabs Cadmus' arm. Parker: What are you doing? Cadmus: Uh, standing here? Parker: No, fool. I'm talking about Eliza. Cadmus: What? Parker: Nala will be furious when she finds out you were fooling around with another girl. Cadmus: Does it still count as dating when you have no memory of a girl slash are completely terrified by her? Cadmus: I'm talking to you, and yet we're not dating. Parker: This isn't a joke. That girl be crazy. Cadmus: At least she can't shoot me. Cadmus: I'll be fine. Parker: You were warned, man. Cadmus watches Parker exit. Cadmus: This is going to suck. Cadmus is walking through the halls, looking around. Cadmus: Okay, classroom 2a... Cadmus accidentally bumps into a girl. Her books go flying to the floor. Cadmus: Sorry! Sorry! He reaches down to help her, and picks up the books. Girl: Thanks-- She seems to realize who he is. Girl: You. Cadmus: uh oh. Cadmus: Uh, hi. Girl: You may've fooled everyone else with this phony amnesia act, but I know you, and I know what you're capable of. And I swear, you will pay. She stalks away. Cadmus: Man, I wish I had some context for that. The panel pans out to reveal a short boy wearing a Star Trek jacket, watching. Boy: You look unsettled. Cadmus: I have no idea what I did to make her hate me so much. Boy: Don't take it personally. Most people hate you. Cadmus: Thanks. Boy: No, it's no big deal. Just part of the natural caste system of this place. You're a jock, you beat people up like me. Cadmus: Have we--? Boy: You stole my clothes after gym class back in August. Cadmus:... Boy: *extends hand* I'm Hunter. You have any more questions about who you've screwed over, let me know. Cadmus: Fun. Cadmus shakes hands with the boy. Suddenly, the bell rings. Hunter: I gotta go. AP CompSci may be my jam, but that teacher will write me up if I'm late. Cadmus: Okay, great. *he watches as Hunter leaves, a strange look in his eyes* Cadmus: Great, so I'm friends with idiots and pretty much nationally hated. Cut to exterior of Mr. Lyzman's room, where Eliza is knocking on the door. Eliza: Mr. Lyzman? She pushes the door open, and her eyes fill with horror. Cadmus: What other surprises are in store for me? Mr. Lyzman is slumped down at the foot of his desk, bleeding out. The same symbol from Cadmus' dreams is etched into his desk, glowing. The Lost (Starlight #3) Appearing in The Lost Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Eliza Newman *Parker Hayes Villains: * Unknown Man -First Appearance Other Characters: Synopsis for The Lost The issue opens in Ridge Hill High, where Cad is walking out of his last class. Cadmus (Narration): So, school was interesting. Cut to similar shots of Cadmus in various classes, looking uncomfortable. *In Chemistry, jocks swarm around him, talking excitedly. *In Math, his friends are asleep on their desks. *In English, they're tossing around a paper football. Cadmus: And by interesting I mean probably the worst thing ever. As Cadmus walks through the halls, a bunch of smaller kids duck their heads away from him. Cadmus: Pretty much everybody hates me. Close up on his face, where he bites his lip. Cadmus: Not that I can blame them. I sound like a tool. Cadmus turns the corner, and comes up on something unexpected-- police tape. He looks up, and see cops have filled the hallway. Cadmus: What? Cop 1: Time of death... about 11:35... Cop 2: Did you see...? Cadmus: Is that Eliza? We see Eliza, huddling in a blanket, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking, Cadmus ducks under the tape and starts towards her. A cop steps towards him. Cop 3: Hey, you can't be here-- Cadmus walks right through the man, who watches him go, looking confused. Cadmus approaches Eliza. Cadmus: Eliza! What-- what happened? Are you--? Eliza sees Cadmus and without another word embraces him in a hug. Tears stream down her cheeks. We cut to the exterior of the school, where Cadmus is comforting Eliza. Eliza: He was just... dead... bleeding out all over.... that weird gang sign carved into the table... Cadmus: ... Eliza looks up at Cadmus. Eliza: I've never seen a dead body before. It makes you feel... vulnerable. Cadmus: Near death experiences tend to do that. Eliza: And the worst part is... Eliza hesitates. After a moment, Cadmus jumps in. Cadmus: Is? Eliza: No, uh, its silly. Cadmus: No, go on. You can tell me anything. Cadmus: Even though I basically met you yesterday. Eliza: Last night, after the party, I... I had some sort of dream. You were in it. Cadmus: I was? Eliza: Yeah, you were, but you were different... terrifying. Kind of like some sort of... Cadmus: Sort of what? Eliza: Your eyes were glowing, and your skin was like a small sky. But everything about you felt dangerous. You were like a demon. Cadmus' face hardens. Cadmus: Damn. She remembers. Cadmus: We all, uh... we all have nightmares. Eliza: Yeah, but this was different. You had that same symbol on your chest. The one carved into the desk. The school bell rings as Cadmus recoils. A police officer comes up to them. Officer: We have some more questions for you, m'am. Eliza: *tired* Okay. Cadmus, can you... Cadmus? Cadmus is gone. Cut to Cadmus running back into the school, towards the crime scene. Cadmus: What is happening to this place? He looks down at his hand, which is glowing like a galaxy. Cadmus: What is happening to me? Cadmus bumps into Parker, who is heading down the hall, football uniform on. Parker: Hey, Cad! Why aren't you dressed? Cadmus: No. Cadmus: No. Parker: What? Cadmus: No, sorry, I... I have to go! Parker: But the team is waiting for you-- Cadmus runs away without so much as a glance backwards. Parker watches him go, a strange look in his eyes. Cadmus: Come on come on, come on, Cadmus arrives at the police tape, ducking under it and heading towards the classroom. A number of surprised-looking detectives react immediately, making a beeline towards him. Officer: Hey-- Other Officer: You can't be here! As they grab a hold of Cadmus, he glimpses the crime scene. He sees the symbol, and it reflects back in his eyes for a moment. Cadmus: *whisper* No... Officer: Kid, you shouldn't be here. Cadmus: This is exactly where I should be. Cadmus: Say it say it say it Cadmus: This is.. this is my fault. Officer: Calm down, son, this isn't-- Cadmus: You don't understand! I killed-- ???:Excuse me. An elderly janitor interjects, placing a frail hand on the cops shoulder. Janitor: I couldn't help noticing, and I thought I should help clear up any confusion. Officer: Thank you, sir, but we have this under-- Quick as a whip, the janitor produces an old knife from his uniform, and stabs the one cop right in the chest. As that cop staggers back, confused, the other one draws his gun but is nailed in the shoulder by the same knife, which the janitor pulled from the other cop's body. As the last officer staggers backward, the janitor rushes him and snaps his neck. Breathing heavily, the man stops, and pulls the knife out of the officer. He begins ti hum. Janitor: Dum-de-dum-de-dum... Cadmus watches, stricken, as the janitor begins drawing the symbol in blood on the tile floor. Cadmus: Wha... wha... Janitor: Funny folk, dem coppers. They never get a durn thing right. Cadmus: I don't understand. Janitor: Heh. The janitor pulls up his sleeve, revealing the same symbol as a tattoo. Janitor: You didn't kill this man, Cadmus. We did. Slasher (Starlight #4) Appearing in Slasher Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Ridge Hill Hawkeyes **Andrew McHale -First Appearance **Parker Hayes Villains: * Unknown Man * Unknown Organization -First Appearance ** Doctor Shropp -First Appearance **Unknown Soldiers **Unknown Scientists Other Characters: Synopsis for Slasher Cadmus stares, shocked, at the bloody scene before him. The elderly man cackles as he continues drawing the symbol. Cadmus: I... I... don't understand. Man: That's okay, Cadmus. You won't for a while. Cadmus: What, and I will someday? Man: You will. And you will bless us for it. Cadmus: Okay, what--? Cadmus backs away as the man gets down on one knee, and bows his head before him. Man: We are your humble-- Cadmus: Yeah, I'm out--''' Cadmus turns tail and starts running. The man looks up, horrified. Man: Where are you going? We haven't finished! 'Cadmus: He's crazy, he's crazy, he's--' A knife flies by Cad's head, embedding itself in a locker. '''Cadmus: Gah! Where is everybody? The man grabs Cad's neck and slams him into the lockers. Man: We are! Not! Finished! The man punches Cadmus once in the face. Cadmus' eyes glow and his skin turns starry. Man: Yes! The blessed metamorpho-- Cadmus head butts the man, who recoils. Cadmus: Stay away from me! Man: You will come for us. You will be made to understand. Cadmus raises an arm threateningly. Cadmus: I'm not going anywhere with you! Look, I don't know what you want, or if you're just plain crazy, but I am not being any part of this! Man: You are our messiah-- Cadmus: I'm a kid! Man: Not anymore. Cadmus: This is when it hits me-- less talking, more running. Cadmus rushes at the man, and hits him with a starry fist. The man flies backwards into a locker, making a huge dent as Cadmus starts running. Cadmus emerges from the school, and runs right into the practicing football team outside the stadium. They look up, and break out into excited shouts. Player: Cad! Other Player: Cadster! Cadmus: I don't have time for this. Parker (Off-Panel): Cadmus! Parker approaches Cadmus, grinning. Parker: I didn't think you'd show! A tall guy approaches and claps Cad on the back. Cadmus: Andrew McHale. Senior. Star quarterback. Another complication. Andrew: Once a Hawkeye, always a Hawkeye! We missed you, buddy. Cadmus: I'm not here to play. Andrew: Well, not without some equipment. Cadmus: No, I'm not here to play. Andrew looks over Cadmus for a second. Andrew: Well, holler if you change your mind! Andrew returns to the pack of players, giving Cad one last thumbs up. Andrew: Aight guys, don't crowd Cad, he's still not feeling so hot... Parker: What the Hell, man? Cadmus: Look, I don't have time for this dumbass game right now... Parker: Dumbass? Dude this is the-- Cadmus: *interrupts* You really don't get it do you? I've lost my memory. I have no idea who I am anymore. I don't know what I am. Do you have any idea what its like to-- Parker: (disbelieving) I don't get it? I... I don't get it? You think you're in Hell? You used to be the only person I could count on to support me no matter what. You used to be the only one who understood what... what my dad is like and you were the only person who laughed at my sucky football puns. You used to be my best friend. And now you're standing here, and you're you, except you're a judgmental bastard who hates me. Who hates all of us... *motions to team* Cadmus: I don't hate-- Parker: You're a horrible liar, Cad. I've been there for you through your hangovers, your bad games, your dumb relationship moves and weird cult obsession, but I'm not going to sit here, and watch you drop me into a box like everyone else. You're just like the rest of them now. You think you know everything about me because of a jersey I wear. Cadmus: I...I... Their conversation is interrupted by the landing of a strange canister on the ground. Parker: What the-- It starts smoking, and Cadmus tenses. Cadmus: Get down! Cadmus tackles Parker, and the two hit the ground as the gas fills the area. There is the sound of the other football players coughing. From the smoke, a squadron of men emerge, wearing full paramilitary gear and gas masks. Cadmus: What.. do you want? Soldier: Take the boy. The soldiers rush at Cadmus, and grab him. Cadmus: Hey-- Parker: Get away from him! Parker lunges at the man, but is knocked out. Cadmus watches, horrified, as Parker hits the ground. Cadmus: No! Soldier: Don't worry, kid. He won't remember any of it. Cadmus: Who are you? The soldier slams Cadmus on the head with the butt of his rifle, and Cadmus blacks out. After floating through a sea of darkness, Cadmus finally opens his eyes. Cadmus: Wha... what? Cadmus is in a glass box, small, in the middle of a large white room. The room has faraway windows, where a number of scientists watch him. Doctor: Subject appears to be awake... Cadmus: Hey! Hey, you can't do this! Other Doctor: Doctor Shropp, the subject's vital signs are nothing like the average human. Shropp: Because he's not human, not anymore. And we're going to find out why. Starlight (Starlight #5 & Starlight Annual #1) Appearing in Starlight; Part One Featured Characters: *Cadmus Way Supporting Characters: *Parker Hayes *Elena Way Villains: *FlyCo **Doctor Shropp Other Characters: Synopsis for Starlight; Part One The issue begins at the front door of Cadmus' house. Parker is waiting by the door, looking conflicted. After a moment of hesitation, he walks nervously up to the door and presses the doorbell. After what feels like forever, the door opens, revealing Cadmus' mother, Elena. Elena: *beaming* Parker! It's so good to see you. Parker nods respectfully. Parker: Good to see you too, Ms. Way. Is Cad home? Elena: Oh, no, I got a call from him saying he would be away for a bit. Parker:...did he say where he was going? Elena: I didn't think to ask. Parker: Uh, well, do you know if he'll be back for the next game? The guys would like to welcome him back. Elena: I really don't know, Parker, sorry. Parker: ...it's okay. Cadmus (Narration): This is bad. Split to the sprawling scientific chamber where Cadmus is being held. The room consists of a number of scientific instruments surrounding a glass cube, where we saw Cadmus being held last issue. Now however, it is broken. We follow the trail of glass to find Cadmus, hands bloody, hiding behind some scientific equipment. Cadmus: It took me twelve hours to break through that material, whatever it was. As he breathes heavily, we see a number of approaching security guards. Cadmus: It's going to take twelve seconds for them to catch me again. They've been watching me, analyzing me, figuring out... Cadmus stares down blankly at his starry, bloody, glowing hand. Cadmus: What I am. And their next box won't be so fragile. Cadmus glances out of his hiding place to see the guards sweep the corridor, rifles lit up. Cadmus: But I have to do something. With a cry, Cadmus rushes out at the men, who begin shooting at him. Cadmus goes full on starry, and several of the bullets rush through him except for one which just nicks his arm. He cries out. Man: Don't hurt him! We need him alive! Cadmus waves his hand, producing a flash of light which leaves the men staggering. Now breathing heavily, Cadmus rushes past the guards towards the exit door. Cadmus: I guess there's a good side to these ill-defined powers. Cadmus pushes through the hallway, past a number of frightened scientists. He spots a sort of ladder, and begins sprinting for it. Cadmus: When in doubt, go up. With a grunt, Cadmus grabs the first rung of the ladder and starts climbing. He passes another floor, where a guard runs towards him. Thinking fast, Cadmus waits until the guard gets close before head-butting him. The man staggers backwards and Cadmus quickly makes his way up the rest of the ladder. Finally, Cadmus reaches the top of the ladder. This floor seems to be the observation area-- there is a huge glass window looking down on his former enclosure. Cadmus: So this is where they were watching me from like freaks. Cadmus glances around frantically but there is no visible escape. He hears the thuds of soldiers following him, and realizes he is running out of time. Cadmus: They're almost here. I'm out of options. Cadmus drags a chair over to ladder, and drops it down the hole. There is the sound of thuds and screams, and Cadmus jumps backward to avoid more gunfire. Darting away, Cadmus frantically looks over the cluttered desks for anything that could help him. He sees an employees phone. Cadmus: Yes! Jubilantly, Cadmus picks up the phone. Cadmus: Come on, come on... A horrible realization hits Cadmus. Cadmus: I can't remember any numbers. Of course I can't. I have frickin amnesia. Cadmus punches a computer in frustration. It shatters. There are sounds of shouts from below. Cadmus: It's at this point that I punch in a random number, and hope for the best. Cadmus rapidly types a number into the phone and presses the green button. Cadmus: As it turns out, there was one number that damn concussion couldn't drive out of me. The phone rings. Cadmus: And you'll never guess whose. A disappointed Parker is walking away from Cad's house when his cell phone rings. Tentatively, Parker answers the phone. Parker: Hello? Cadmus (Voice) : Parker? Parker looks confusedly at his phone. Parker: Cadmus? This isn't your phone. Wait, I don't care. Where the Hell have you been? Cadmus: Oh, right. He doesn't remember me being kidnapped. (Stupid scientists). Parker: The guys want to talk to you and I know you can't remember them but they sure can remember you and -- Cadmus: I'm in trouble. Cadmus: There's no hesitation. ''' Parker: What are we dealing with? '''Cadmus: We. Cadmus is struck by his friend's words. Cadmus: This is when I realize that I don't deserve a friend like Parker. I probably never have. Parker: Is it dudes from West High again? Has Nala's old man figured out she's dating you? Cadmus: No, its uh... I've been kidnapped. Parker: Woah, kidnapped! Like, kidnapped, kidnapped? Cadmus: Yeah. Some weird company with a butterfly on everything. Parker: FlyCo? That lab where whats-his-name works? A grenade pops into the room from the opening in the floor. Cadmus kicks it back down and there is a boom. Parker: What was that? Dude, holy ****! We need to get the police on the line! Cadmus: No, no, we can't. Parker: Why man? You smoking something you shouldn't? If these guys are keeping you hostage, the police aren't gonna care. Trust me, I know. Ty said last week-- Cadmus: If they come for me, the scientists will tell them the truth about me. More people will be trying to dissect me. I'll never have a normal life again. And as weird as it is to say... Cadmus glances down at his Ridge Hill Hawkeyes t-shirt. Cadmus: I want my life back. Cadmus: Parker, you can't call the police. Do you trust me? There is a brief moment of silence, punctuated by the sound of the men drilling into the furniture Cad piled on top of the entryway. Parker: Is this because of what you are? Cadmus: What I...? Parker: I saw you at the party, dude. Everyone else thought it was a hallucination but I know you. You were shaken afterwards. Cadmus: I... I...If you knew, why didn't you say anything? Parker: It didn't really matter, man. Alien freak or whatever, you're still my best baller. Cadmus: I don't know what to say, but I'm in luck because I don't get the chance to say anything. Voice (Off-Panel): Don't move, Cadmus. A woman emerges from the shadows, dressed in a lab coat. She has a nasty-looking rifle aimed at Cadmus, charged with a strange energy. It is Doctor Shropp. Shropp: This rifle has been engineered to make you suffer enough to incapacitate, so I wouldn't move Cadmus. That's how you want to be addressed, correct? Cadmus: Well, that's my name. Shropp shakes her head, a hateful smile on her face. Shropp: No it's not. Cadmus was the boy you were before you became whatever you are. Parker (Voice): Who's the nasty bit-- Shropp: Hang up the phone and drop it on the ground. Whoever thinks they can help you can't. Cadmus does so, terrified. Shropp: Now, you're going to follow me back to your cell. I hope you know that once we learn everything we can from you, we will kill you. And I cannot wait for that moment. To be continued in a few pages! Appearing in Starlight; Part Two Featured Characters: *Hunter Keyes Supporting Characters: *Parker Hayes *Nala Highland Villains: *FlyCo -Mentioned Other Characters: *Cadmus Way -Mentioned Synopsis for Starlight; Part Two Hunter (Narration): My name is Hunter Keyes, and today I'm going to be a hero. Hunter is in his home, typing away on his laptop, headphones over his ears. Voice (Over Headphones): Alright boys and girls, we need to defeat this Prime Receiver if we want to get the speed feat. Other Voice (Over Headphones): Ugh, we need more crit here guys! Hunter: My team has been trying to get through this gauntlet for weeks. I think I've finally leveled up my shielding enough to get us past the receiver's elite guard. The typing escalates as Hunter narrows his eyes, focusing very carefully on his game. Hunter: Come on, come on... The game makes a sad sound and Hunter pushes away from the computer, frustrated. Hunter: Dammit! Voice: Ugh, so close. Hunter: Yeah, seriously. Other Voice: Well, I'm shot for the night. Try again tomorrow? Hunter: Yeah, sure. We can save the world another day. Voice: Haha, alright, see you guys. Hunter closes down his computer, and slides it into his backpack. Sighing deeply, he flops onto his bed. Hunter: Another day. The doorbell rings. Hunter opens his eyes, looking perplexed. Hunter: Who is--''' The doorbell rings again, more urgently. Hunter gets up, looking annoyed. Hunter: I'm coming, I'm coming! As Hunter fumbles to unlock the door he mutters to himself, irritated. Hunter: Look you can just chill, okay man? I'm so sorry I can't open the door at the speed of-- He pulls the door open to reveal a tired looking Parker. Hunter: --Light. Um, what--? Parker: uh, hey. I'm Parker. We go to school together. Hunter: I know. We've met. Parker: Yeah, but I figured since we've never really talked-- Hunter: Yeah we have. Ms. Lewis' spanish class freshman year. Parker looks confused, so Hunter elaborates. Hunter: You spent the whole time looking up inappropriate terms and insulting us in other languages. Parker remembers, and starts laughing. Parker: Hahaha oh yeah, that was hilarious. Hunter: Was it though? Parker: Look, uh, I'm not here to discuss past hilarity. '''Hunter: He's not? Hunter: You're not? Parker: Cadmus needs my help, and I guess I need your help. Hunter: Huh. Hunter: How so? Parker: I was asking around at the programming club, they said I should go to you. How much do you know about Low-Frequency Bio-Alarms? Hunter: LFBA's? One of the most complicated security procedures in corporate America. Parker: Yeah, man. Hunter: I mean, a little. Why? You planning some corporate espionage? Parker: Nuh-no... I just, uh... have a project. Hunter: In what? Parker: School. Look, if I wanted to screw with one of those, what would I need to do? Hunter: I mean I guess a low level electromagnetic pulse could knock out some of their systems, but to really do a number on it you'd have to couple the EMP with some serious hacking, probably some sort of virus to trip up the system on a software level. Parker: Would these do the trick? Parker sets his backpack down. Amidst quite a bit of computer equipment he pulls out a heavy-looking box with several wires poking out of it. Hunter: Holy ****. Hunter: That's a really big EMP. Where'd you get it? Parker: A friend of mine helped me build it. Hunter: Who? --- Cut to a few hours earlier, where Nala and Parker are building the EMP. Parker: Why do you know how to do this? Nala: The answer to that is complicated and could possibly lead to my arrest. Let's just say people who mess with me get what they deserve. Why do you need an EMP big enough to fry half the school? Parker:...it's a football thing. Nala: Mhm. Don't use that for plating. It limits the range. --- Parker: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hunter: I mean, okay, say you did manage to set off this thing. You could probably take out a good piece of their security. But like I said, its worthless without the coding. Parker: I don't have time to learn to code, Keyes. I need a way inside ****ing FlyCo, and I need it yesterday. Hunter: Wait, FlyCo? You do realize there's a store at the mall, right? Parker: I'm not going shopping, dumbass. I already have a phone. Hunter: Then why-- Parker: Look man, they have Cad. Hunter: They-- FlyCo. FlyCo has your amnesiac buddy? Why would they even-- Parker: Because he's special, okay? Like the people you hear about on the news. The vigilantes of Salem. The scientists of JabbourTech. Hell, that detective in London who everybody thinks is just a little too good at their job. Hunter: Okay, Parker's crazy. That's clear. Hunter stares at Parker, shocked. Hunter: But you know what's crazier? I believe him. Hunter: Hey, you know what would be fun? Breaking into a highly classified facility. Appearing in Starlight; Finale Featured Characters: *Starlight/Cadmus Way -First Appearance as Starlight *Team Starlight -First Appearance **Parker Hayes **Hunter Keyes Supporting Characters: *Dr. Loes -Mentioned Villains: *FlyCo **Doctor Shropp **Doctor Willis **Doctor Evangeline *'The Stardust Killer' Other Characters: Synopsis for Starlight; Finale 'Stargazing' Doctor Shropp (Narration): I remember when I was little, I thought that the starlight was beautiful. The issue opens with a young Doctor Shropp sitting on her father's knee as they stargaze from the porch of a small cabin. Doctor Shropp: They gleamed when nothing else did, they lit up the darkness. They were like little miracles. Of course, by the time I graduated high school, I knew better. Cut to an older Dr. Shropp gazing at the stars from her bedroom window. Doctor Shropp: There is nothing miraculous about stars. By the time their light reaches your eyes, they are already dead. We return to the facility where Cadmus is held once more in a glass cube, this time crisscrossed with strange lights. His nose is bleeding, and he is clutching his ears. Dr. Shropp watches, smirking slightly from the viewing window. Doctor Shropp: This boy is dead. He thinks he isn't, but he is. He's not human anymore. He's something else. And its my duty to find out what. A security guard approaches Dr. Shropp. He looks nervous. Guard: Dr. Shropp, we have an intruder. Shropp: *looking perplexed* Intruder? Guard: A boy, from the nearby town. He thinks he has an internship here. Shropp: We don't have interns here. Guard: I told him that, m'am. But the weird thing was, the system let him in after he sh. Shropp: What's the boy's name? Guard: Hunter Keyes. Shropp hesitates momentarily. Shropp: Bring him in. As the guard leaves, Shropp walks over to one of the technicians at a computer monitor. Shropp: Willis, I need you to do a background check on a Hunter Keyes. Willis: Absolutely, m'am. The technician next to Willis, looking worried, calls over. Other Tech: Doctor Shropp, our system is getting some weird readings. Shropp: Document it and I'll look at it once I deal with the kid. Other Tech: Yes, m'am. Willis: Hold on... it looks like there is a Hunter Keyes in our system. He applied for an internship over the summer. We were planning to accept him, but it looks like we hadn;t notified him yet. Shropp stands up, looking disturbed. As she does so, the other tech calls over. Other Tech: Dr. Shropp, something is interfering with our-- Shropp: Not now, Dr. Evangeline. The guard steps in, dragging "Hunter Keyes", who is in fact Parker wearing a pair of glasses. Parker: Oh hey, you must be Dr. Shropp. Shropp: I am indeed, young man. Are you aware-- Parker: Dope. Look, clearly there's been some sort of misunderstanding here. I was told to drive over some binary diffusion equipment-- Cut to Hunter, who is sitting at his computer at home, feeding Parker his lines. Hunter: --from the Weston office, which should be instrumental-- Cut back to Parker. Parker: --In analyzing the properties of this human-- humanoid-- Guard: *Interrupting* We confiscated the device he brought with him. We're looking it over in security right now. Dr. Shropp suspiciously walks around Hunter/Parker, taking him in suspiciously. As she does so, she notices out of the corner of her eye something strange. Dr. Shropp: This... this child is absolutely nonsensical-- No. We see what Dr. Shropp sees, which is a confused Cadmus gazing up at the viewing window. He has sighted Parker. Dr. Shropp goes into a panicked rush, barking orders. Dr. Shropp: He is in league with the creature lock him up right now before-- Parker grins. Parker: Woops. There is the sound of an explosion and the lights go off. 'The Plan' We cut over to Parker and Hunter back in Hunter's house. They have just discarded several sheets of paper with complicated looking flowcharts on them. Parker: Aight, I think we have our play. Hunter: I'm going to call the lady I'm interning for and request my pass early. Parker: You sure you can trust her? Hunter: Doctor Loes thinks I'm just trying to scope out the equipment early. She clearly trusts me, or she wouldn't have told me about my acceptance early. Parker: *shrugs* You sure about losing that lame nerd internship? Hunter: If we play this right, I won't. Because I won't be breaking in, you will. Parker: Yeah, I say I'm you, act all nerdy, sell it enough so they let me in. (At this moment we start cutting to us actually seeing the plan in action, as a disguised Parker approaches the security guards). Parker: I borrowed some of your glasses so I could really sell it. Hunter: You don't need... *shakes head* Anyway, after that, they're going to confiscate your EMP. (Parker watches amiably as security takes his EMP, and walks away.) Hunter: They'll bring it to the security room. (We see the guards place the EMP in the room. It ticks down to zero) Hunter: Keep them occupied, I'll get into their systems, (We are reminded of the one tech exclaiming that something was weird with the systems). Parker: Then, bam! We save the freaking day. Hunter: Or something like that. 'Something Like That' Cadmus staggers to his feet, having unconsciously fallen to the ground to avoid the explosion. The blue netting around his cell is gone, and as his hands glow starry, he walks right through the glass. Cadmus (Narration): Parker did all this? Parker emerges from the smoke, sprinting towards Cadmus. He used the distraction of the malfunctioning equipment to escape. Cadmus: Parker? Parker: Cad, my boy! Less talking, more running. Cadmus sees a bunch of men stumbling after them, and takes off running after Parker. Hunter buzzes into Parker's earpiece. Hunter: I'm keeping their backup generator offline and their comms scrambled, but there's only so much I can do against this huge team of scientists. You need to hurry. Parker: Got it. Parker pulls Cadmus into another corridor, as bullets start ringing out through the smoking room. Parker: Exit's this way. They won't risk damaging their equipment by using their heavy artillery. Cadmus: Who are you talking to? Parker: Nerd. Hunter: This nerd has a name! Parker: Humphrie. Hunter: This nerd's name is not Humphrie! Cadmus: We can introduce ourselves later. How are we getting out of here? Parker: There. Parker points to a room they are approaching, some sort of lobby. It is large, with huge, beautiful windows overlooking the surrounding empty farmland. But there are no doors. Cadmus: *frowning* I don't see this exit. Parker: Yeah you do. The windows. Cadmus: The win-- you want us to jump out a window? Parker: Yeah. You can fly. Cadmus: Not on demand! Parker: Then this is going to be a problem. The two running guys get closer to the window, as some men approach them from the hallways. Men: You! Stop! They start firing their guns, and Parker cries out as he is hit in the shoulder. Cadmus: Parker! Cadmus: It's at this point I jumped out the building. Cadmus grabs Parker, and jumps through the glass windows. They break as he turns starry, and begins to fall towards the ground. Cadmus: Come on come on Suddenly, Cadmus swoops upward, arcing towards the sky. Cadmus: Yes! Parker: Knew... you could do it... bro... Cadmus looks down, concerned, at his bleeding friend as he gets farther away from the facility. Cadmus: I need to get Parker to the hospital. As Cadmus and Parker fly away, a terrifyingly cold Dr. Shropp watches them leave. Dr. Shropp: Clear the facility. No trace of what we've done here should be left. Whoever was involved in the security here, you're fired. Dr. Willis approaches Shropp, looking scared. Willis: Doctor Shropp... what do we do now? Shropp: We find the boy, and this time we kill everyone who tries to protect him. 'An End' Cadmus is waiting in a hospital waiting room, looking terrified. Next to him sits Hunter, who has fallen asleep in his chair. Cadmus: It's been about three hours since I've escaped. I haven't really absorbed all that's happened. Cadmus gets up and walks away from the waiting room. Cadmus: We told the doctors that we snuck on a hunting range, and Parker accidentally got shot. They bought it. We got a bit of scolding, but not much. They say the bullet only grazed Parker. They say he's going to be okay. ''' Cadmus watches, a small smile on his face, as he sees a bandaged up Parker sleeping in a hospital bed. '''Cadmus: Even with what I am... Parker and Hunter risked everything for me. What did I do to deserve that? Hunter approaches Cadmus from behind, having woken. Cadmus: Hey. Hunter: Hey. Cadmus: I wanted to say, thank you so much-- Hunter: Hey, it was the right thing. Cadmus: You saved my life. Hunter: *shrugs* You're not saved yet. Those people, they aren't going to give up. Cadmus: I know. Cadmus: I'll grab my folks' truck, start running. They'll keep chasing me, but they won't hurt anyone else. Hunter: I have a better idea. Cadmus: Hunter, we're out of options. Hunter: There's one option left. You can't be outed without being studied, but you can't reveal what FlyCo does without being outed. Cadmus: So? Hunter: You need to make your powers known, but not that you have them. People will be busy chasing after you, true, but it won't be you, and if FlyCo tries something... Cadmus: People will notice. Hunter: What do you think? Cadmus briefly considers this. Cadmus: I think I know where to start. Cut to a gas station, where the man who killed the police officers and Mr. Lyzman is stabbing a man to death. Man: Its okay, sir. You don't have to be afraid. Not anymore. *he keeps stabbing as a strangled scream is heard* Just then, a shadow falls over the man, as he looks up, confused, an offscreen voice speaks. Voice: You're under arrest. Man: *giggling* See? We end as the newly costumed Starlight descends upon the shocked police station, with an incapacitated old man in his arms. As the police watches, shocked, we hear the final part of the old man's words. Man: Night has arrived. Cover Gallery Starlight1.jpg|Issue One Starlight2.jpg|Issue Two Starlight3.jpg|Issue Three Starlight4.jpg|Issue Four Starlight5.jpg|Issue Five StarlightAnnual.jpg|Annual One Category:Paragon Comics Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:BeholdtheVision